


Haikyuu One Shot book

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: This book is gonna be where I post daily submission's which is something we do on a server I'm on, it may not be something I actually post daily just when I see a daily submission prompt that I like. If you want here is the link to our writing discord, I will put it at the end of every chapter also. https://discord.gg/DZTsCsD before you join I am warning you they are a hectic bunch, currently you can find me under the username fucking uncle but I'm not a mod or anything I'm just one of the regular people.





	Haikyuu One Shot book

Hello Lovely Ray's of Sunshine, I am RAY!! This is a one shot book were I make little stories from daily prompts I get from my writing server I'm in, also the day I post might not correspond with the day I got the prompt from like there might be a September 11th one that I post on the 16th, and so on. If you have seen any of my actual full fanfictions I am writing, I am the author/writer of Karasuno's Second Fall, Figure Four, and A soon to be started fanfiction called Volleybaes. If you have not seen those fanfictions of mine go check them out all three or for now two are haikyuu, figure four will eventually also have Yuri on ice in it. But for now I love you all and see you again on either my other fanfictions or the next chapter. BYE SUNSHINE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking at my way of writing this 5 minutes later and noticing I was either hyper, nervous or both while writing this welcome to my book mess


End file.
